A Boy and His Shadow
by MochatheGypsy
Summary: A boy heads off into a new world, uncertain of what lies ahead but won't back down. His whole life has been about never knowing what was next, and after eleven years, half hell, half not so bad, he's not letting it stop him now. Of course it probably helps when backup is around as well, after all, who would suspect someone's shadow?


"You know, school begins tomorrow."

"Do you want me to not go with you?"

"Of course I want you to come with, but I was wondering how you felt about it."

"Nervous, pretty curious, and a bit worried, it is the first time we've ever been away from home."

"Think we'll be okay?"

"Only one way to find out."

The boy looked to his companion and sighed, knowing too well how true that statement was to the both of them. Even before they met their lives weren't in the best of situations, something or someone always keeping their lives in a place of uncertainty, leading to both sharing an attitude of accepting what came to them the best they could.

"This time is different, this is magic, we know basics about this stuff, but it's not like we have any practice to take on someone who knows more than just what my books taught us."

"I know, but at this point spending time panicking isn't going to help us with anything. And we have no idea what to plan for either, other than try to not piss anyone off, but with you being famous and all trying to lay low won't be easy."

The boy looked down, worry evident on his face as he remembered that fact, that he was famous for not dying with his parents. That when people celebrated him, they forgot to mourn his parents as well. His companion noticed and sighed, moving closer to put an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"We'll make it, I'm sure of it. I've got your back through this Harry, and I know you've got mine, look how long we've made it so far with just us!" He let out a short laugh. "Five years together and here we are, still alive and ready to move to new parts in our lives!"

Harry looked at his friend with a small smile, happy he had him by his side, from advice to reassurance, his friend always tried to keep Harry in a good mood, or at least smiling. The optimism was really all they had as a motivator for their days, and they both knew it, even if it didn't always feel real to them.

"Thanks Reb, I've been needing that ever since we came back from Diagon Alley a few days ago, it's all just so much to take in at once. At least with you and Mama it was at a slower pace and not as overwhelming."

Reb's smile fell slightly, his expression looking pained. "Yeah, she always seemed to have plans for everything, especially when it came to us. Her little shadows she said."

"Reb, do you think she'd be okay with us going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, his voice shaky.

"She wanted the best for us Harry, and from what it looks like, this is our next best step. I think that as long as we stay together, she'll be happy." Reb said quietly, turning off the lantern that had been illuminating the cabin they were in.

Harry laid back, pulling his blanket up to cover him as Reb walked over to his own bed and got in, both thinking of Mama. She was their caregiver, the only person to have ever showed both of them love in their lives. Would she be proud of them for taking such a risk?

"Goodnight Reb." Harry said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Harry." Reb said, his arms folded behind his head, waiting to hear the soft breathing of the younger boy. When it finally came, Reb opened his curtains, the moon shining through his window, onto the boy himself. He could never sleep without the pale glow of moonlight, it reminded him of stories Mama would tell both boys when they were younger, and sleep wasn't so easy.

"Proud or not, I promise you Mama, Harry won't get hurt. I won't lose my family again." He said quietly, one hand in front of his face, the glow of the moon on it, as well as on the small tendril of shadow, dancing around the boy's fingers.

**And there you have it, the start of something I hope will be good, I'm fleshing out ideas still, so bear with me. Here's to hoping the ideas flow on! Please Read and Review for me to get a good idea on how it's all going. **


End file.
